Bad Day at Hogwarts
by Yunaman
Summary: Harry has a particularly bad day at Hogwarts.


Bad Day at Hogwarts

Harry relaxed as closed the bathroom door. He had narrowly escaped crapping his pants and making a fool of his friends.  
He quickly took down his pants and sat on the toilet, letting the shit exit his rectum and entered the toilet, which relieved his greatly.

''Sweet relief!'' Harry excalimed, but then he noticed something. The shiting was so quick and relieving that it gave him a boner.

''What the hell?'' Harry thought, but he was too horny to think so he started to jerking off while taking a dump.

He then looked at the nearby mirror seeing himself and thought ''Damn I'm hot! Why would any girl not want to date a stud like me? I'm so hot!'' and he started to masturbate to the reflection of himself masturbating and shiting at the same time.

Suddenly he heard steps coming towards the bathroom. ''Oh, fuck!'' Harry said to himself and quickly doned the invisibility cloak and stood motionless on the commode. The door quickly opened and was then promply slammed. It was Ron. He farted hard enough to break the mirror and then took off his pants. ''Maaaan, I feel like I'm gonna nuke Hiroshima.''

Ron then sat on top of Harry's now flaccid invisible dick. ''Damn, this toilet is kinda squishy. Oh well.'' Ron then started to evacuate the liquid diarrhea from his bowels. The disgusting and vile smelling substance oozed through Harry's cloak and fell all over him, covering him in Ron's rancid shit. Harry then vomited through the cloak all over Ron's neck. The tingling sensation of the acid made Ron cum all over. However the shock of being vomited on scared him so much Ron's heart raced at 330 beats per second and it exploded to pieces killing Ron. He fell on the floor in a puddle of his own diarrhea.

''Oh shit! Oh shit! I killed Ron!'' Harry started crying with upmost sadness. ''I have to cover up my murder.''

''Ron, are you there?'' A voice could be heard.

''Oh shit! It's Hermione. Fuck, I gotta do something. Yeah, Ron's here.'' Harry quickly yelled out without thinking.

''Harry, is that you? Why are you in the bathroom with Ron?''

''Err...I..errr...I'm helping him wash up. Yeah. He hurt his hand and I'm helping him.'' Harry sighed.

''Well, get him out here. I wanna talk to him.''

''Coming.''

Harry picked up Ron and started carring him from the back and went into the corridor, where Hermione was waiting.

''Umm... Harry what's wrong with Ron?''

''Nothing. He's just asleepp.'' Harry nervously said. Sweat dripped all over his face.

''He looks kinda dead to me.''

''HE'S JUST ASLEEP!'' Harry yelled in her face.

''What the hell, Harry. Are you hiding something.'' Hermione's expression changed to grand surprise. ''Oh my God! You fucking killed him! You basatrd! You killed my Ron!'' Hermione took her wand and shoved into Harry's inguinal canal. The pain he experienced was so great it gave him and indirect hernia, which made Harry fart so hard he managed to shoot Hermione into orbit. Her unconcious body hit the international space station which fell on Hogwarts destroying it. Dumbledore came up to Harry and started yelling at him for'  
causing the destruction of his beloved school. As he was yelling his jaw popped out his mouth and bit Harry on the ass.

This biting created a second fart, which shot Dumbledore 50 kilometres away into a pot of gold. The angry leprecauns, whose pot was ruined and they kidnapped Dumbledore. Since, Dumbledore was gone Minerva Mcgonagall was now headmaster, however this made her explode and her guts flew over and across the room and wrapped around Neville's neck giving him asthma and killing him.  
Before he died he sneezed on Ginny, which infected her with salmonela. She fell on the ground and started convulsing and shitting herself as the rest of Hogarts students were running around and screaming, tripping on the ground and killing themselves with knives and sterillizing each other.

Ginny then stood up and jumped like a feral cat on Draco Malfoy's neck and stood there like a dead animal scarf. Her head mooved around as if following several invisible circled around her. She looked stoned out of her skull. Her head then did a 180 and she started whispering into Draco's ears. However, she soon stoped and started vomiting profusely. SO much vomit came out of her mouth it exited out of Draco's other ear. Drac started screaming and he took a nearby bottle of milk and started drinking it.  
The milk travelled to his ear and started erupting into Ginny's mouth, which gave her meningitis and she fell on the ground dead.  
Draco then threw himself at Mcgonagall's liver and in a frenzy started chewing and bitting it as though he had rabies.

Harry stood on a fallew column, which was the highest point in the wreckage. He overlooked at the pure pandemonium that was consuming the school, as tears dripped across his face and some vomit was leaking from his lower lip onto his cum and feces stained uniform, which was pretty more useless at this point. He opened his mouth and said: ''It's just one of those days.''

FIN 


End file.
